Question: $\overline{AC}$ is $4$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $5$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $\sqrt{41}$ units long What is $\cos(\angle BAC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $4$ $5$ $\sqrt{41}$
SOH CAH TOA os = djacent over ypotenuse adjacent $= \overline{AC} = 4$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = \sqrt{41}$ $\cos(\angle BAC )=\frac{4}{\sqrt{41}}$ $=\dfrac{4\sqrt{41} }{41}$